Life Lessons With the Potters
by Aliza Hope
Summary: This is just some one-shots that I have put together. It will be labeled as complete but only because the one-shots are complete. I will continue to update until I run out of one-shots.
1. My Beautiful Annabel Lee

Warnings: H/Hr, AU, Kinda sad

**My Beautiful Annabel Lee**

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

Death is unknown to man. It always has been. Nobody truly knows what death is. Well, no one but one man. He had died no less than eleven times. Twice when he was eleven. Once when he was twelve. Once when he was thirteen. Twice when he was fourteen. Once when he was fifteen. Once when he was sixteen. And thrice when he was seventeen.

There was another as well. A woman that had died six times. Once when she was twelve. Once when she was thirteen. Once when she was fourteen. Once when she was sixteen. And twice when she was eighteen.

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

They, of course, did not know this. Their minds had been erased of their times in the afterlife. They also did not know that they had found that they loved each other so very much. But they had forgotten and, therefore, hid their true feelings from each other.

Therefore, he married his best friend's little sister, whom he had grown to love. And she married his best friend, so as to stay close to her true love. But, they were never truly happy unless they were together.

One day, when he was twenty-one and she twenty-two, he went on a mission for his job. He was killed in the midst of the mission. She got in a bad fight with her husband and, suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't continue watching him be happy when it wasn't with her. If she couldn't have him then she didn't want to live.

She went out and bought a small pistol. She went home and, glad her husband had stormed out, went up to their empty room. Her hands shook as she loaded the pistol. As soon as she finished, she felt it. The complete and utter emptiness that represented his death. Her hands stopped shaking and she raised the pistol to her temple. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. Her heart stopped two minutes after his.

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea, _

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulcher_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

They met in death. They embraced as if they were lovers reunited. In truth, they were. They were found in their loving embrace by his mother who had died when he was but a babe. They released each other and he was swept into the motherly embrace of his mother. He had to admit, his mother's hug was almost as comforting as her's was.

His mother explained many things to the couple, including that Death would be willing to send her two favorite mortals back to right before they ruined their lives. The couple needs only to look at each other before he told his mother that they accepted Death's offer, graciously.

Death appeared then. She was smiling at her two favorite mortals. Of course, she would never admit that they were her favorites. Death touched them both on the forehead and the chest. They disappeared, simultaneously.

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me_

_Yes! That was the reason_

_(as all men know, In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of a cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

They woke at the same time in separate parts of the castle in which they resided. He was in his dormitory, which he shared with his best friend and three other men. She was in the library, one of her favorite places, other than in her love's loving embrace.

He sprang from his bed, immediately, only knowing that he wanted to see her. She sprang from her chair, not caring about the books she had used as her pillow, just of her love who she needed to talk to. They both ran to the other. They met somewhere in the middle and without a second thought from either of them, their lips crashed together and everything around them disappeared.

_But our love was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we_

_Of many far wiser than we_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

He was nervous. This wasn't something that he had ever done or that he ever remembered doing anyway. The small, velvet box burned a hole in his pocket as he stared at his love. He had planned to wait until they got back to her house but he didn't think he could wait any longer.

She was worried. He had pulled away from her the last few day. She couldn't help but think that this was he last date. An the, as if he sensed her worry, he sighed and got down on one knee in front of her.

"I was going to wait until we got back to your place before I did this. I swear I was but I don't think I can wait any longer. I need to know." He dug the box out of his pocket and opened it for her. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

She was overwhelmed by the love in his eyes. She almost couldn't tear her eyes away from him to look at the ring. It was silver with an emerald center gem that matched his eyes perfectly. Two small diamonds rested on either side of the emerald. Her eyes filled with tears and all she could do to answer him was to nod her head.

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

They held hands as they watched the two sleeping figures. The boy, who was older by ten months, slept with one harm holding a stuffed animal in the shape of a stag, and the other wrapped protectively around his little sister. The girl, who was four years old, slept curled up next to her older brother with her otter stuffed animal held tightly in her arms. They smiled to each other and headed to their own beds.

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_On the beautiful Annabel Lee._

They'd been together for a long time. Their two children were grown and had their own kids who had their own kids and so on for three more generations. They were weary and finally ready to depart this life together. So on the thirteenth of January, 2100 at two o'clock in the morning they passed for the final time, finally reuniting with loved ones long passed.

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling, my darling, my life, and my bride, _

_In the sepulcher there by the sea, _

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

The poem in italics is _Annabel Lee _by Edgar Allan Poe

Sepulcher means tomb.


	2. Opposites Attract

Opposites Attract

He hated staying in one place for too long. She'd never left her hometown. He was famous. She wasn't. He was a player. She'd never even had a boyfriend. They were complete opposites but loved each other either way.

It started ten years ago. Madison Philips was out shopping. James Sirius Potter was making trouble. He ran into her and knocked her over. Madison stared after him for a minute.

"Hey!" Madison yelled. James spun and looked at her.

"What are you doing on the floor?" James asked.

"You knocked me over," Madison growled, crossing her arms. A lopsided grin appeared on James' face.

"Oh. Sorry," He said then stuck out a hand to her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "I'm James Potter," James grinned.

"Madison Philips," Madison told him.

"POTTER!"

"Bye," James said before running off. Madison scoffed and shook her head.

They didn't see each other again for almost a year. Madison decided to leave the country. She wanted to travel. She went to France. James was there. The first time she saw him, he was completely drunk. She shrugged and joined him.

"Hey!" James slurred. "I remember you. I knocked you over in the store. You're Madi!"

"It's Madison! My name is Madison, not Madi," Madison said. James took another shot.

"You need to lighten up, Madi. Hey!" James called to the barman. "Vodka shot for this little lady!" Madison was given a shot. She shrugged and drank it.

An hour later, Madison was completely smashed and dancing…on the bar. As soon as the song ended, James helped her down. "Marry me?" James asked her. She stared at him for a minute.

"What?" Madison asked.

"Marry me?" James repeated.

"Okay," Madison nodded. James pulled her to the French Ministry of Magic. That night they were married in such a way that they couldn't get a divorce.

At first they hated each other but after a while, they grew to love each other. James had realized it first. It was just after a big fight. Madison was viciously making dinner.

James had never been very good at showing his feelings. That's why they always fought. But that night as he watched his wife, he finally figured it out. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I love you," he said. She stopped and turned to him, tear tracks on her face. That was when she figured it out.

"I love you too," she cried.

Three months later, she looked at him seriously at dinner. "James, I'm pregnant," She'd said. James' head snapped up to look at her. He looked at her for a minute then a grin spread across his face.

Their daughter, Ellie Sophia Potter was born six months later. When Ellie was five, James, Madison, and Ellie vacationed to Australia. That's where it all went wrong.

There was a bad man in Australia and he had something against the Potters. Madison, James, and Ellie unknowingly wandered right into his trap. His minion cornered them.

James and Madison fought as best as they could. There was only one left when it happened. "Evada kedavra!" he yelled. Madison dropped. James exploded in rage.

"Reducto!" he yelled. Madison's killer was killed instantly. Ellie was kneeling by Madison's side, shaking her.

"Mummy! Mummy!" she yelled. James kneeled, closed Madison's eyes then pulled Ellie into his arms. They cried for Madison together.

James took Ellie and Madison's body back to Britain two days later. James never remarried and Ellie was able to see the thestrals that pulled the carriages from her very first day of her second year at Hogwarts. When she found out why she could see them, she cried. She cried for hours.


	3. Uncovered Lies

Uncovered Lies

Warnings: AU, H/Hr, minor language

Harry plopped down at the table in the kitchen. "Life sucks sometimes, doesn't it?" he said. Hermione just nodded. "I think you've got it the worst right now," Harry added.

"We're in the same spot right now, Harry. We're both missing the ones we love. We're both missing our parents. We're both here, hunting down those damn horcruxes," Hermione said, still facing away from Harry.

"I've been missing Ginny since we left," lie, "you just lost Ron. I've been dealing with my parents death for as long as I can remember, and I was going to be in this spot no matter what; you didn't have to come," Harry said.

"Why are we talking about this, Harry?" Hermione said.

"I just wanna make sure that you're okay," Harry replied.

"I'm fine, Harry," Hermione lied.

"Why do people lie, Hermione? We lie so easily. Someone says, 'Are you okay?' I say, 'I'm fine.' People ask, 'Are you sure?' I say, 'Yes.' They ask, 'Do you love her?' I say, 'Absolutely.' Lies. All lies. Are you okay? Nope. Are you sure? Definitely not. Do you love her? Absolutely not. Why don't I tell the truth when someone asks those questions, Hermione?" Harry said.

"So you don't look weak," Hermione shrugged.

"No. I think it's because I'm trying to hide something. What am I hiding? I don't know," Harry said.

"Be honest with me, Harry," Hermione said, spinning around. "Are you okay?" Harry shook his head. "Are you sure you're not okay?" Harry nodded. "Do you love her?"

"What?" Harry gasped.

"Do you love Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head and said, "No." Hermione took a shuddering breath. "Now, it's your turn. Be honest. Are you okay?" Hermione shook her head. "Are you sure you're not okay?" Hermione nodded. "Do you love Ron?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "No." The corner of Harry's mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile. "Okay. It's your turn again. Be honest. Do you lover a girl?" Harry nodded. "Do I know her?" Harry nodded again. "What's her name?"

Harry's lips twitched again. "Her name is," he paused for dramatic effect, "Hermione Granger." Hermione gasped. "It's your turn now. Be honest. Do you love a guy?" Hermione nodded. "Do I know him?" Hermione nodded again. "What's his name?"

Hermione grinned and said, "Harry Potter." Harry stood, walked over to her, and caressed her face in his hands. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. They stayed like that for thirty seconds then Harry pulled away.

"I wanna leave," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Think about everything that has happened to us, Hermione, then tell me that I don't have a good enough reason to leave Britain," Harry said. Hermione thought for a second.

"You have a very good reason to leave and I want to go with you," she said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Harry said. He pulled a rolled up poster from a bag on the table. He unrolled it and looked at Hermione. "Close your eyes and pick a place. Wherever you pick, we'll go there," Harry said. Hermione closed her eyes and pointed to Florida, United States of America.

"Looks like we're going to America. Pack your bag, Hermione, we're going to Gringotts," Harry said.

oOo

Harry and Hermione apperated into Diagon Alley, Harry under a hooded cloak and Hermione polyjuiced as an old witch. They walked down the alley and entered Gringotts together. Harry led the way to an open teller. He showed his face to the goblins. "I'd like to speak to my account manager, Teller Beartooth," he said, looking at the Goblin's nameplate.

Beartooth closed his desk and gestured for Harry to follow him. They did. Beartooth led them to a small office where another goblin sat, shuffling through papers.

"Please sit, Mr. Potter and tell me who your friend is," the goblin said.

"This is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger. She's polyjuiced for her protection," Harry said, lowering his hood.

"My name is Sharpclaw. I'm the Potter account manager."

oOo

Harry smiled at his girlfriend. They were leaving. He'd had an unknown horcrux removed from his head and had gotten a promise from the goblins that they would take care of Voldemort's horcruxes and then kill Voldemort. For the first time in his life, Harry was truly happy.

Harry and Hermione grabbed ahold of the scroll that had been turned into a portkey. "Travel," Harry said. And with that the savior of the Wizarding World and his girlfriend disappeared, never to be seen or heard from in Great Britain again.


	4. A Mother's Joy

This is dedicated my mum A.K.A the best woman I've ever met

A Mother's Joy

"Mummy!" Lily let a small smile slip onto her face. She turned and opened her arms just in time to catch her five-year-old son. She picked him up and held him on her hip.

"What's up, little buddy?" she asked him, tickling his stomach. He giggled then held out a piece of paper.

"Happy mummys' day," he giggled. Lily took the card and opened it. Inside was a carefully drawn picture of her husband, holding their three-year-old daughter, and herself, holding Harry. A grin spread across her face and she looked at her baby boy.

"Thank you, Harry. I think this needs to go on the fridge," and Lily attached the card to the fridge using magnets. She kissed Harry's forehead then put him down. He grinned and ran off to get into who knows what kind of mischief.

"Mum," Harry said, tentatively as he walked into the kitchen. Lily turned to her ten-year-old son and gave him a big grin. Harry smiled back and held out a card. "Happy Mothers' Day, mum," he said. Lily took the card, opened it, and read it.

Dear Mum,

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I suck at poems,

I love you.

Happy Mothers' Day!

-Harry

Lily looked at her son who was now holding out a chocolate bar. "I love you, too, Harry," she said, taking the chocolate from him, "and thank you." Harry smiled and hugged Lily around the waist then ran out of the kitchen to do who knows what.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Lily waved her wand and the window slid open. Harry's beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, flew in and landed on the couch next to Lily. Lily took the package that Hedwig bore and Hedwig flew back out the open window. Lily opened the package and found an amulet that looked hand-carved into the shape of the rune of love. Lily opened and read the attached note.

Dear Mum,

Happy Mothers' Day. I made the amulet for you. I know you know what it means so I won't tell you. I love you, mum. I'll see you in a few weeks.

Love,

Harry

Lily smiled and put the necklace on before she went back to reading her muggle book. She'd write Harry back once she finished her book.

Many years passed. Harry always got Lily something on Mother's Day but the one thing that Lily wanted she never got…. until she did. She was 97 years old. Her husband had passed a couple months before her and she knew she didn't have much longer left.

"Mum," a quiet voice said from the doorway. Lily looked up and saw her 77-year-old son. She gave him a weak smile. "Tomorrow's Mothers' Day. The healers say that you won't make it to tomorrow so I thought that I'd come and say good-bye and one other thing before I lose my chance," Lily's grey-haired son said, sitting down in the chair beside his mother.

"What is it that you wanted to say, Harry?" Lily asked in a weak voice. Harry took her hand gently and smiled at her.

"I wanted to thank you. I wanted to thank you for being patient with me when I was a toddler and preteen and very mischievous. I wanted to thank you for being strict with me when I was a teenager and rebellious. I wanted to thank you for putting up with me when I came round after James was born because I needed sleep. I wanted to thank you for sending me back every time because Ginny needed me. I wanted to thank you for being there for me during the tough times and being happy with me during the good times. I wanted to thank you for being the one person that I could really rely on. I wanted to thank you for never giving up on me. I wanted to thank you for putting up with me when I didn't appreciate you like I should have. I wanted to thank you for being my mum. I love you and I always will because you'll always be my mum. Thank you, mum, for being my mum," Harry said, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

"And you will always be my son and I will always love you. And you don't have to thank me for anything. I love you and a mother does what she can for her son," Lily said, weakly, squeezing Harry's hand as tightly as she could which wasn't very tight.

"Yes, I did because you didn't have to do any of that but you did so once again, thank you," Harry said.

"And thank you, Harry for being the best son a mother could ever ask for. I love you. Good-bye," Lily said, her strength beginning to fail her.

"Go on, mum. Go join dad, he's waiting for you. I'll join you when it's my time. Good-bye, mum. I love you," Harry said. The last thing Lily ever saw was her son's emerald green eyes looking down on her.


	5. Pain Coursed Through Her Body

Angsty, Fremione/Dramione

Pain Coursed Through Her Body

Hermione saw him before he saw her. "Fred," she called out. He turned and a wide smile spread across his face as he saw her running towards him. He opened his arms and she jumped into them.

"Hey, Love," he whispered, hugging her to him.

"I missed you," she murmured, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I missed you, too," he said, holding her tighter around her waist.

"I really hate to break this up, but we're needed, Fred," George said.

"Okay, just give me one minute," Fred replied to his twin. "I love you, Hermione," he said. A wide smile spread across Hermione's face and she hugged him tighter.

"I love you, too, Fred," she said in his ear. "Be careful. Don't you die on me. You understand?" Hermione said.

"What will you do if I die?" Fred asked.

"I'll revive you and castrate you then kill you," Hermione stated. Fred chuckled.

"You be careful, Love. Don't you die," Fred said, putting Hermione down. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." Fred caressed her cheek then left her standing there all on her own.

oOo

Hermione fought beside Harry, trying to keep Fred from getting hurt. When the death eaters they were fighting went down Fred turned to him. A spell came flying over their heads and hit the ceiling, which caved in. Hermione was blasted back against the wall. She woke to Harry shaking her a couple minutes later. She stood and looked to where Feed had been standing.

Pain coursed through her body and her heart fell in pieces around her. He laid on the ground, unseeing eyes open. She jumped over the rubble and collapsed on his chest, her ear right over his heart. There was no sound. She choked on air and was soon sobbing.

Hermione was pulled away from Fred by gentle hands. She turned and cried into the person's chest. "Let's go, 'Mione," Ron said, pulling her away from Fred.

oOo

Hermione walked into the Great Hall ahead of Ron and Harry she looked around and pinpointed the Weasley family, gathered around a stretcher. She ran towards them and collapsed on the ground beside Mrs. Weasley and Fred. Mrs. Weasley put a hand on her shoulder as Hermione began to sob. Her head was laid on Fred's chest and her left hand was woven into his red hair. Another redhead sat on the ground beside her and she looked up into the wet eyes of George. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and she could see the pain in his eyes as he stared down at his dead twin. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and the two embraced crying for the dead redhead.

oOo

Hermione stared at the picture in her hands. Every few seconds Fred would look at the camera and grin. Then he would turn back to the brunette under her arms. She remembered that day very clearly.

_"Boo!" A voice said from right behind her. She jumped a mile in the air and spun on the spot. A grinning Fred Weasley looked down at her. She scowled and hit his chest with the transfiguration book in her hands. _

_"Don't do that!" She yelled. He chuckled and pulled her to him by her waist. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She gave a small smile then hit him with her book again. _

_"Hey, lovebirds!" George yelled from a few feet away. "Smile!" Fred threw his arm over her shoulders and smiled at the camera then looked back down at her. _

She moved the picture to the back of the pile of pictures in her hand then looked at the picture under it. It was Fred and George playing with one of their fireworks. Hermione smiled, painfully as the memory surfaced in her mind.

_"'Mione!" Fred called. "Watch this!" _

_"Famous last words!" She yelled back at him but watched anyway. Fred removed a small stick from his pocket and pulled the string on it. It exploded and a small spot of light appeared. Fred grinned and threw the small spark to George. He caught it and did a few tricks before sending it back to Fred. Hermione pulled her camera from her bag and snapped a picture of them before she ran in and grabbed the spark and played with it a couple times before sending it back to Fred and running off to her next class. _

Shecontinued to look at her old pictures, remembering the time the pictures were taken. She looked at every picture and pain would course through her body. Remembering hurt and it felt like it always would. Hermione would always remember her Fred but it was definitely time to move on. She looked over her shoulder and saw the blond she hadn't seen in a while staring at her, his arm around another girl. He sent her a warm smile then looked back to the blond sitting beside him.


	6. The Love of His Life

The Love of His Life

Sirius' heart was in his throat as he apperated to Marlene's house. He gulped when he saw the scene of complete destruction. A bright green mark sat above the house and it was this that made his eyes fill with tears. The door was blasted off its hinges and Marlene's dad lay across the threshold. A single man in death eater robes lay in the yard, face down, a wand ten feet away. Sirius, shakily walked up the path and stepped over Mr. McKinnon. He continued into the house, seeing Marlene's little brother, Luke, who had been a sixth year, and Marlene's mother, her eyes open and staring, unseeingly, up at the ceiling. Finally, his eyes landed on the blond-headed woman who he had still been screwing up his courage to propose to. A sob escaped him and he fell to his knees by the woman he loved.

Her beautiful blue eyes stared at him, not seeing him. A dark bloodstain resided in the stomach region of her Christmas red sweater. Her blond hair was braided and blood stained most of her single long braid. Her face was twisted into a look of hopelessness and her hand was clenched around something that wasn't her wand.

Sirius pulled the thing from her hand and found that it was a letter addressed to him. He opened it and read what it said.

Sirius,

By the time you read this, I shall be dead. Oh, hell no, I ain't doing that.

I am dead. That's the end of it. I am dead and I want you to know something, Sirius. I fought with everything in me so I could come back to you alive, so you could comfort me about my parents' deaths and I'm sure you would have liked that so much better than this as well, Love. I want you to know that I love you with every single piece of my heart and soul. I hope you live a long and wonderful life, my Love. Good-bye, Sirius, I shall see you in death.

Love,

Marlene

P.S. Don't waste your time being sad over me.

Tears were streaming down his face and he cradled Marlene's head in his lap, his tears falling onto her beautiful face.

He'd been too late. That seemed to be what'd been happening lately. He'd been too late to save Regulus. He'd been too late to save Dorcas. He'd been too late to save Mary. And now, he'd been to late to save Marlene.

He didn't know how long he was there, it felt like an eternity, before the aurors came and found him bent over Marlene. He was pulled away from her harshly and he yelled out, "NO! NO, LET GO OF ME!"

"Relax, Black!" A voice said in his ear. "Longbottom!"

"Yes, sir?" Frank asked.

"Take Black to Potter, he'll know what to do," the voice barked. A different hand grabbed his wrist and the other person that was holding onto Sirius let go of him. Frank apperated away with Sirius.

"James!" Frank called. James ran out of the little cottage he and Lily were living in and found his sobbing best mate being supported by Frank Longbottom.

"What happened?" James asked, transferring Sirius onto his shoulder.

"You-Know-Who found the McKinnons. None of them made it," Frank said, gravely.

"Oh, shit. I'll see you at work, Frank," James said, walking Sirius up to the cottage. James heard a good-bye from Frank before he apperated away. James dropped Sirius onto the front window seat then went into the kitchen to tell Lily. A minute later Lily came out of the kitchen and walked over to Sirius.

"I know how you feel," Lily said.

"How?" Sirius almost growled. How could she knew what it felt like to lose one of the two people you loved most in the world.

"I just lost my best friend," Lily said, staring at the ceiling.

"I just lost the girl I love," Sirius said, staring out the window.

"I loved Marlene too, Sirius," Lily stated.

"I was going to propose to her, Lily. And-" Sirius started but trailed off.

"And what?" Lily asked.

"And she was pregnant," Sirius growled, turning to Lily. She collapsed onto the couch and stared at Sirius, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Soon, they were both sobbing into their hands.

"Lily, why don't you go to bed," James said, after a while. Lily stepped and went up the stairs. "Sirius, you can stay her tonight," James added. Sirius nodded and went to the guest room. He fell onto his bed.

The worst crying is when you're lying in bed, with your hand over your mouth so you don't make noise. The tears are running onto your pillow and your heart's breaking and you're thinking of everything that made you cry, and your other hand in on your heart or stomach because they both hurt.

Sirius' hand was over his mouth and he tried not to make noise. His salty tears were falling onto his pillow. His heart was breaking and he was thinking of all the people he had failed to save. He was thinking of Regulus, Dorcas, Mary, and his pregnant girlfriend. His other hand lay over his heart, pressing down, failing to stop the pain of his fragile heart shattering.

It was during the moments before Sirius succeeded in crying himself to sleep that he realized that he would never love again, not like he had loved Marlene. And, he was completely okay with that.


End file.
